Pool manufacturing is a growing industry. The number of pools being built every year is constantly on the rise (www.poolspanews.com/2004/061/061qmr_market.html). As a natural result of this growth, the market for pool chemicals, other supplies and pool service, an already healthy industry, is growing as well. Developing new ways of servicing the growing demand for supplies and chemicals will be beneficial for businesses to compete in this growing market. In this day and age of internet marketing, websites have been developed in an attempt to market goods that may be shipped via existing courier services. However, but for the convenience of ordering products online, little value is added to the customers and pool industry companies of the supply chain. Accordingly, there remains a void in the pool supply and servicing industry for a workable system that integrates the pool supply manufacturers, distributors, and local dealerships to provide value to each of these components, and ultimately, to the customers.